


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十七)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q 孩子們要努力啊!爹媽不知道還能看照你們多久啊!!(抱頭





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十七)

17.

 

一同入睡儼然成為了一種習慣，雖然他們回家的時間不同，但總會默契的等待對方，Rakitić多是較常晚歸的一方，但他仍會堅持與Modrić同時間出門，至少在上班的路程上可以陪著對方，雖然Modrić口中的跟蹤狂沒有現身過一次，但這舉動多少是讓Modrić心安了不少。

 

「那我就先走囉！」他們在Modrić公司門口前的馬路口定點停下，Rakitić準備往另一個方向前進了。

 

明明是已經行走的燈號了，Modrić還痴痴地望著對方，彷彿這對眼睛就黏在對方身上一樣，Rakitić一時間也停下準備轉向他處的身體，他們依依不捨著這一刻的對望，直到有路人從他們身前穿越。

 

「Luka再不走就要遲到囉…」Rakitić捉狹一笑，然後先行揮手道別。

 

Modrić將視線收回，帶著失落邁向公司大門。

 

一位身穿白色襯衫的男子迎面朝他而來，他手中還拿著一杯熱咖啡，親切的向Modrić微笑，「原來Luka認識Rakitić律師啊？」Dalić眼神往Rakitić離去的方向一望，不難聽出這句話裡的訝異。

 

Dalić是帶領Modrić團隊的主管，他一直認為Modrić不是一個善於交際的人，在他擔任主管任內，Modrić從不和同團隊的組員們出去聚餐或是交談，他總是默默的躲在實驗室裡，如果不注意，可能會忘了有他的存在，但他總能交出一份又一份沒一處可嫌的完美報告，適時的幫助團隊度過關卡。

 

「嗯，Dalić先生也認識嗎？」Modrić對這個表露出興趣，眼神也突然精神了。

 

Dalić將笑聲封在口腔內，然後瞇起眼，「看來Luka你真的對公司事務不太關心呢…」他揶揄著對方，然後接著說：「幾年前我們和別家公司有些糾紛，Rakitić律師是對方的顧問代表，你都不知道當時管理高層是多想把他直接從樓上扔出去阿…」

 

Modrić歪著頭有點不解地問了句＂為什麼？＂。

 

Dalić只覺得這孩子傻的可愛，還是耐心的向他解釋：「因為…他那張嘴真的是非常厲害，黑的都能講成白的，總之他們就是不吃虧。」

 

「喔…」Modrić終於明白的發出一聲長嘆，他並沒有和Rakitić在工作上共識過，但從別人口說聽到的他，感覺很不一樣。

 

下班後，Modrić總是很快地收拾完手邊的事物，準時踏出公司，因為他並不喜歡在外面逗留，他不想去感受自己所害怕的事物，也不想逼自己去分辨到底那到底是真實還是幻想。

 

Modrić在跨越馬路的斑馬線時，看到Kovačić正從街角另一側轉過來，他看得出來Kovačić已與自己對到眼，但很快旋即的迴避開。

 

「你在巡邏嗎？」Modrić想到自己前幾天去警局大吵大鬧的片段，對於自己的口出惡言感到不好意思，他快步靠還未走遠的Kovačić，先開口示好，畢竟他們之間的不愉快都是自己引起的。

 

「是阿。」Kovačić禮貌性地回應了他，但聲音並沒有之前那麼熱情，眼神也飄移向前方，像是隨時都要離開。

 

Modrić很清楚對方的轉變，立刻放低身段向對方賠罪，「對不起，接二連三地造成你的困擾，真的很抱歉。」他深深又是一鞠躬，這動作讓路過的行人都回過頭，臆測著這位警察和民眾之間的的故事。

 

Kovačić並非善於計較的人，再加上圍觀的群眾多了，他拍拍對方的肩膀，表示應該先到別處，Modrić發現到此時他們像是被包圍的明星，周遭為了一群為數不少的粉絲們，於是先移步到人較少的地方。

 

「剛剛被打斷了所以還沒回覆你，沒關係，我不會放在心上的。」Kovačić笑了，「倒是你，最近還是感覺有人跟著你嗎？」

 

「嗯…可能最近Ivan常陪我走到公司，好像比較沒感覺了…」Modrić他一邊回憶一邊自言自語。

 

Kovačić理解似的點點頭，「對了，你之前說你追到他的時候撿到了他的東西，你要不要請Šime檢查看看，說不準能找到指紋。」

 

聽到了對方的提議，Modrić突然睜圓了眼，一副＂我怎麼沒想到＂的神情，隨即又露出為難的表情。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」

 

Modrić像做錯事卻想掩飾的孩子，露出一張極為尷尬的表情說：「我把它丟了…」

 

「丟了？」Kovačić有些不可置信，Modrić搔搔頭，隨意的張望了街道後定點在公共的垃圾桶上，「啊！我記得我丟在哪，也許還能找回來！」Modrić大喊了一聲，然後邀著對方一同前往。

 

他們沿著警局附近的街道開始尋找，Modrić仔細的在每個桶子周圍檢查，雖然城市的街道都會有人定期清掃，但說不定它被卡在那條磚與磚的縫隙內又或是被壓在石頭下呢？他們倆人找了近半小時仍一無所獲，回過神時太陽已完全下山了，但街燈還未到開燈的時間點，整天街道只能先藉由商店、居家露出的光線勉強照亮。

 

「看來是找不到了…」Modrić直起彎著的腰，單方面的舉起白旗投降，但身旁Kovačić卻消失了，Modrić原地轉了一圈，才意識到自己所處的區塊特別陰暗，這已是在離主街道有些距離的側道裡，四周是兩面住宅的外牆，其中一面牆上有盞掛燈，但是是暗著的，不知是還未開啟或是已經壞了。

 

正當他準備往離自己約莫10公尺遠的光亮處移動時，背後一陣火辣辣的痛麻感讓無法承受的哀嚎了一聲，他整個人因為站立不穩而撞上了身旁的紅磚牆，然後整個人反彈到了堅硬的石舖街道上，直接著地的右肩傳來了骨頭互相摩擦的聲音，他感覺皮肉的結構有些移位了，但他仍想用手支撐著自己站起來，但眼前的世界卻天旋地轉著，一雙腿逐漸在他難以抬頭看的低角視線內放大，最後他在一陣急嘯的揮打聲後失去了意識。

 

劇烈的晃動將Modrić搖醒，但睜開眼卻是伸手不見五指的黑暗，他試著想動動手卻感受到自己的手被反綁在身後，他一拉扯，手上的桎梏像是有生命力一般更往內縮，這讓他原本就沒贅肉的手腕被勒得更緊，他感覺那條不知名的線像是快陷進皮膚裡，他有種手會被截斷的錯覺。

 

過了一段時間的適應，Modrić的眼終於能在黑暗中辨識，他睜大眼用力看向四周，他像被困在一個狹小的方盒中，但身下這塊平面卻熱呼呼的，仔細一聽還可以停到排氣的噗噗聲，他猜測自己應該是被關在後車箱內，而且這台車子還正行進中。

 

Modrić想到放在外套口袋內的手機，他用手臂撩著兩側的外套布料，但卻沒如願摸到四方形的物體，他用力咬著牙悔恨著手機被拿走時，一個剎車讓他整個人急速翻滾了幾圈後撞到了後車箱前側，他很想用手撫著自己被撞疼的額頭，但更讓人恐懼的竟是接下來的重見天日。

 

「你醒啦？唉呀…我不是有意讓你受傷的。」打開車廂的人露出心疼的表情，伸手想觸碰Modrić被撞瘀的額頭，但Modrić死命的左右扭動更往車內縮。

 

見眼前的人如此驚慌，他不以為意的笑了一聲，他輕聲說了一聲"別怕”，便用那與柔和聲音完全相反的力道一把將Modrić將車廂拽出來，然後甩掛在肩上，他彷彿只是在提一袋特別沉重麵粉袋而不是一個活生生的人。

 

Modrić使勁的擺動唯一還自由的雙腿，可對方早就打開門，從一個像是車庫的空間通往另一邊，門的另一側連接著像是住家的空間，Modrić在掙扎中看到了擺在客廳的沙發與方形桌，但桌面上的包裝紙還未完全卸除，而牆上的暗藍色油漆也只塗了一半，另一半還是全白的，這裡像是只剛開始裝潢而已。

 

為什麼？為什麼要Kovačić把他帶來這裡！？

 

Kovačić重重將他放在一張木椅上，全身的重量突然集中在臀部上，Modrić感覺自己的尾椎著實被壓迫著，他吃痛的皺起臉，但Kovačić只是拿了另一捆繩子將他牢牢的固定在椅子上，對於Modrić的反應絲毫不上心。

 

「你別擔心，我從沒想過要傷害你…只是這機會來的太突然了，所以只能用這種方式，希望你別介意。」他邊說還邊右手比了一個握棒然後下揮的姿勢，Modrić的背後莫名的發熱起來，像是身體還記得疼痛。

 

「我一直很想這樣好好和你說說話，可惜我們見面不是在警局就是有閒雜人等在的時候，實在是很讓人困擾…」Kovačić露出有些無奈的模樣，然後他突然眼睛一亮，像是在炫耀般的口吻：「Luka你知道這是哪嗎？」他攤開手在空中畫了一圈，「這裡是可是Danijel Subašić為你準備的房子喔！他原本想和你一起單獨生活直到…永遠。」最後兩個字，他特別壓了重音。

 

Modrić使勁的往椅背縮，緊貼到自己和椅子沒有一絲空隙，即使如此，他仍無法停止從背脊直竄的冷冽，他的背似乎被植入了一顆名為恐懼的種子，它穿過表層的皮膚，順著血液直達裡層，便在裡頭恣意生長，然後蔓延在身體的每一處。

 

「你肯定好奇我怎麼知道的吧？」Kovačić在Modrić身旁走了一圈，天花板上唯一的掛燈光線聚集在他身上，彷彿他是台上的主角，所有的美光燈都隨著他移動著，「其實阿…三年前我們就見過了，但我那時真的是個小小小巡邏警察，雖然現在也還是…」他講得有些諷刺。

 

在這治安良好的城市裡，想要得到升遷的機會，不外乎就是需要一件足夠引發社會共鳴的大案子掛在自己的功勳表裡，可惜Kovačić並沒有機會遇到一個萬惡不赦的壞人或幫助一個極其可悲的最害者，他只能每天固定的在城市街道悠轉，像是尊移動式的宣傳看板，警示著民眾不要做壞事。

 

三年前當Modrić鼓起勇氣踏出警局時，當時承辦的員警絲毫不把他的事放在心上，只是請他填了張表格就隨意的打發走了，對於以助人為理想而選擇投入警界的Kovačić來說，他們的態度令他無法恭維，他便滿懷熱血的開始自己調查起來。

 

想要知道跟蹤者是誰，首先得先了解被跟蹤者，Kovačić依循著Modrić在警局填的表格輕易的找到了對方當時的住家，一開始他認為每天觀察著同一個人的生活作息到底有什麼有趣的，他完全無法理解跟蹤狂的想法，但當他開始由每天的行程中又發掘了一些對方不為人知的小事時，那種成就感、那一絲愉悅也漸漸轉變成了更多的＂求知慾＂，而這種感覺會讓人上癮。

 

當他回過神時，他竟也隨著那位跟蹤狂一同注視著Luka Modrić一年了，他在一次偶然間發現了固定往Modrić住家送貨的Subašić，他的貨車總是會在他家周圍停留很久，就算他早就已經遞送完貨件上車了。

 

又再一次意外，他撞見Subašić還會去翻住宅大樓的回收物蒐集箱，然後帶著失落的表情離去，Kovačić在對方離去後也去同樣翻看了箱內，才發現裡面成堆的回收紙內夾雜了數封對方精心製作的卡片，以一個第三者來觀看，會覺得這些話語內是有溫度的，但是他也試想著要是自己收到陌生人送的這些東西，他可能也沒辦法接受吧…

 

Kovačić最後也養成了和Subašić一樣的習慣，每天都無時無刻的注視著Luka Modrić，默默的＂關心＂著對方，他從原本想要了解Subašić的動機，到最後竟也成了另一個他，所以對於Subašić被待補的消息，他多少是有些惋惜的，就像失去了一個戰友，他們終將無法一同並行了。

 

「我一開始真的是很想幫你的…可是Luka你真的是很難讓人把視線移開的人。」

 

 

TBC.

 

其實科娃才是拿男主角劇本的人 (正色

不得不說科娃對魔笛真的太真愛了...

萬年的追逐~~(尖叫

才發現原來在下根本是來虐伊萬小哥哥的!! (抱頭

對不起了雙子星了...往結局努力衝啊!!


End file.
